


Left Out

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto epilogue reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Karin, Kabuto, and Jugo react to the epilogue of Naruto...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was posted before future content was posted that had the characters in the story. But I figured I'd post it here as well for the laughs I imagine some might have from reading. 
> 
> It was first posted on Deviantart, then Fanfiction.net. And was beta'd by UberChimerism on Deviantart.

Within an abandoned town in the Land of Sound, five ninja stood around a crater caused by a stray Tailed Beast Ball.   
  
Their leader, Orochimaru, was first to speak, his facial expression one of subdued anger. “I have most unfortunate news: we are not in the Naruto Epilogue.” He took out Naruto Volume 72, opened to Chapter 700, and handed it to Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru glared. “It's a disgrace, shameful! I am one of the legendary Sannin of the Leaf! Tsunade got closure; Jiraiya got closure; why am I the only Sannin who does _not_ get any?! And after all I did for them during the War!” His rant finished, the serpentine man let out a chuckle. “Of course, it _was_ amusing to see that little Anko-chan put on a few. Talk about letting yourself go…”  
  
Kabuto read Chapter 700, and growled softly. “How dare they. How dare they forget me! Not even a single panel! I may not be a main character, but I was no dead weight during the War either!” He tossed the manga away with force.  
  
Suigetsu quickly caught the graphic novel and read the seven-hundredth chapter. After he finished reading, his facial expression was one of disbelief. “Did…Did we just get totally left out of the Epilogue? What the fuck?! We were important! We were Sasuke’s companions! We even helped to save their Kage!” He looked at Karin and handed the graphic novel to her. “You're not going to like this.”   
  
Karin took the manga, and took her read of the chapter with dread. Her expression turned to anger and she let out a howling shriek after reading the last page. “How dare they leave me out! After all I did to save their old bag of a Hokage! How dare they?!” She threw the book to the ground and stomped on it. “Not only that, they had that pink-haired twat marry _my_ Sasuke-kun—despite him explicitly stating that he had no interest in her—and what’s more, have a daughter who looks like _me_!! If I get my hands on that wench, I’ll tear out her tubes and strangle her with them!” She kicked away the now-dirty manga, only for Jūgo to catch it.  
  
“I hope they at least mentioned me.” With that, he started to read.   
  
A sense of dread crept up the others’ spines. _When Jūgo finishes...he'll likely succumb to rage..._  
  
Jūgo read to the end of the book, and, as predicted, his expression changed to that of pure anger as he crushed the manga in his hands. Beyond words, Jūgo began to transform, the cursed seal markings darkening his skin and literally demonizing him as he let out a beastly roar. He quickly ran towards the nearest building and started wrecking it.   
  
His cursed seal only receded once he smashed the entire village to rubble.   
  
From where the others had taken shelter atop a cliff, Suigetsu couldn’t help but whistle appreciatively. “Man, he hasn’t hulked out in a while. Good thing this place was abandoned.” In front of him, the snake-nin nodded, not a little disappointed that there were no screams to be heard, no blood to watch flow.  
  
His rage calmed, Jūgo made his way over to the others, panting along the way before he slumped to the ground. A few birds perched onto his shoulders, chirping something only he could understand. Once their message was relayed, they flew away.  
  
“So what’d the little birdies tell ya?” asked Suigetsu, leaning on his giant sword.  
  
“They tell me there’s a mini-series to be made. They better show us in that, or next time, I’ll take out a continent.”  
  
Admittedly intrigued by this nugget of information, the others agreed. After the significance they had in the series, they’d better get some proper acknowledgement. Or by the God Tree, blood would flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was an enjoyable read!


End file.
